Desperate Measures
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: Takes places during the episode, 'And Your Enemies Closer'. Solomon is desperate to find and rescue Zak, so he turns to the mighty hunter Tsul'Kalu for help. Just how far will Solomon go to convince the hunter? Tsul'Kalu/Doc


**Warning**: ADULT Content, First Person Point-Of-Veiw, Human/Cryptid pairing, possible out-of-characterness

**Note**: I'm so sorry, TSS fans, but this had to be written. I like Zak.I like Doyle. I like Argost. I like Munya. Doc needs some yaoi action. This was written as an alternate to all the mature-rated stories that featured everyone else getting their freak on BUT Doc. Based on the Episode 'And Your Enemies Closer'

**

* * *

**

**Desperate Measures**

* * *

"How could you keep this from us, Fiskerton?" I demanded of my Lemurian son.

(( I'm so sorry, Dad…but I promised Zak.)) Fiskerton sobbed over the island countertop.

I sigh, knowing all too well that the bond between them was unbroken, "Yelling at you won't get us any closer to finding Zak," I admitted, drying his tears, "Do you have any ideas where else he could have taken Zak? Weird World's clearly not an option."

"((No…sometimes, Zak would talk to Argost alone. He usually followed us.))

"What? You allowed Zak to be ALONE with him?"

((It wasn't by choice!)) Fiskerton was still shaken by the abduction and my voice. I couldn't let my anger get the best of me, not if I wanted to see my son alive. Komodo limped beside me and nuzzled my leg. He was worried for Zak and just as irate was I was.

It was then I realized that if I wanted to see my boy again, I was going to have to go to the one person that could help us. Thank God he's out ally now but all thanks aside, it meant having to do something drastic in order for him to help us.

"We're not done talking about this, Fiskerton. Right now, we need to set a course for the Sierra Nevada."

((Why there?))

"…Tsul'Kalu could still be in the area. If that maniac took Zak to a secret compound undetectable by radar, he'll find him."

Fiskerton frowned at the suggestion but said nothing as I flew the airship to the Sierra Nevada.

Once on ground, I ordered the boys to stay on board the airship.

((What? But Dad-)) Fiskerton was ready to come along and defend me, but one good glare make his stay put.

"I'm going to talk to Tsul'Kalu alone. Besides, if anything happens to me, I need you to take the airship and find your mother, okay?"

((Yes, Dad. Please be careful.))

I hugged him and Komodo and ventured into the mountains alone.

* * *

Those boys, they don't know the real reason why I chose to find Tsul'Kalu alone. Eight years ago, I fought Tsul'Kalu to protect Zak and lost my right eye. I won protection over my son and the Hand of Tsul'Kalu. That is what my family knows. What they don't know is what really happened during the fight. They don't know that during that fight, I gave into my darkest passions and things became more physical than they should have. I'm a man of science and order, but that night, both were abandoned along with my clothing and inhibitions. I pushed the incident away, telling myself that THAT particular part never happened…but right now, it was coming back to haunt me.

The sun was setting fast, and still no luck of finding Tsul'Kalu. I was exhausted and too far from the airship to contact Fiskerton by communication link. As I turned around, the ground beneath me began to sink and I realized too late that I was in trouble. I fell down a ravine into the icy cold river below with debris falling all around me. Worse, the river's current was strong and taking me to the unknown. I was sinking fast and it was harder to keep my head up. A strong rope lassoed itself around my waist and yanked me to dry land. I looked at my rescuer, seeing Tsul'Kalu pulling the rope. I coughed and sputtered once I was dry land and fell unconscious in his arms, too weak to remain awake.

* * *

I woke up in a cavern lit by campfire. My clothing was drying on a roasting spit. I was wearing fur to combat the cold. Tsul'Kalu was nearby, using a mortar and pistol to grind herbs.

"…How long was I unconscious?"

"At least a half-hour. Most would not survive a fall into the river that you have, Solomon Saturday," I was amazed at how he even remembered my real name, but the memory I had been trying to forget reminded me that I bluntly told him my name during our 'fight'. He poured the herbs into a bowl and handed it to me, "It's medicine to help you regain strength. It's bitter, I warn you."

"…Thank you…for everything. "

"You need not thank me, Solomon."

After quickly downing the medicine, I explained to him why I was trekking the Sierra Nevada looking for him.

" Zak has been kidnapped by Argost and you are in need of my tracking skills to find him before Argost….does….something to him."

"Please, Tsul'Kalu. You're my only hope in finding him." I grabbed him, my eyes pleading, "Come back to the airship with me. You'll find plenty of things you'll need to track Zak."

"…Very well…I will assist you in finding Zak."

"Thank you, Tsul'Kalu…thank you." I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. He seemed surprised that I was holding him. He parted from me and went to receive my clothes. I stood up, not realizing that ALL my clothing was out to dry, undergarments include. He looked at with wide eyes, holding the black spandex of my uniform. I took one look down and realized that I was naked.

"I…I had to remove all articles of clothing for you to dry off. You were soaked thoroughly." He responded.

I was too embarrassed to say anything. I simply ducked down, picked up the fur and covered myself again.

"You're still stunning after eight years, Solomon."

"…Can I just have my clothes please?"

"You still think about our battle, don't you?"

I turned away, ashamed, "I would be lying if I said no. I fought you to protect my son. I didn't mean for it to lead to intercourse."

"Is that what you've been telling yourself to justify your actions, Solomon Saturday?"

"This is not the time or the place to discuss this."

"You have to deal with your sin someday, Solomon. " Tsul'Kalu approached me, "It has been eight years since that day. You have had eight years to reflect on our battle and the resulting loss of your eye. Eight years have certainly made you stronger but you are weak in your mind and will."

"I don't have time for whatever head games you have in store! We need to find Zak immediately. If you won't help me, I'll return to my family alone and find him without you." I snapped, grabbing at my clothing.

Tsul'Kalu was quick to keep them from me, "You are not strong enough to leave this cavern yet."

"The hell I am. " I snarled, wrapping the fur around my waist and stumbling away.

He took me in his arms and walked further in the cavern away from the campfire, "You're in no condition to fight anyone, Solomon, least of all me. If you want to save your son, you need to be strong in mind and will."

"I AM STRONG IN MIND AND WILL AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!" I shouted, struggled, "RELEASE ME!"

"Not until we resolve our differences."

"I lost my eye to you, but I don't harbor any hatred for it!"

"That's not what I mean. You have had eight years to reflect, to live with your family as if nothing happened, but I have spent eight years tortured by the very thought of you."

"…What?"

"You showed me something I haven't been able to rid myself of in eight years. You showed me passion. Even now, it burns within my troubled soul. You instilled that passion within me, Solomon Saturday, and I cannot forgive you," He sat me on the ground and made me look him in the eyes, "Tell me that you don't feel it too."

"I don't." I said, my body shaking.

"That's not what your quivering body says. Tell me the truth. Better yet," he coldly stated, removing the fur blanket, "Allow me to show you the truth."

"Tsul-"My protest was cut off by his kiss. He pressed my naked body against the wall of the cavern and further kissed me, pinning my wrists to the wall. I fought back, but my legs were weak from the fall. He released me, breaking off the kiss. I was angry, but I was also afraid of what I was feeling inside at a time like this. It was happening again.

"Don't…Don't do this to me again."

"I'm not doing anything to you that you don't want, Solomon." He told me before kissing me again. This time, he wrapped his hand around my erection and stroked it. I gripped the walls of the cavern, moaning and loosing myself in his touch.

* * *

There are times when I feel like I failed as a father.

This is one of them.

I should have been dragging Tsul'Kalu back to the airship unconscious. I should have checked in with Fiskerton and Komodo to let them know I was all right. I should have done many things to find Zak…but at that moment, I let go of my frustrations and felt pleasure for the first time in months. I wanted him, and there was no denying it anymore. I hated myself. I hated myself as I ended up coming in his hand. I hated myself as I shamelessly removed his loincloth and got on my knees like the no-account adulterer I am. I had no shame at all, letting him release in my mouth. I continued to hate myself as I allowed him to take me again. He held me close to his body, thrusting slow and precise. I clung to him, growing dazed and complacent. I was ready to come again and he deliberately slowed down his movements to come with me.

I shut my eyes as Tsul'Kalu and I came together with a shout. My head was spinning and I was filled. I was on the verge of passing out. The hunter cradled me and walked towards the shadows. He placed me in an underground waterway and bathed me.

"It's still light out enough for us to return to your aircraft. We should be able to find Zak quickly," I was startled by his sincerity as he handed me my dry clothing; "You are strong in mind, but still weak in will. You did give into my advances, after all."

"Let's just find my son." I didn't want to think about the half hour of intercourse I just had.

"Very well…All is not lost, Solomon Saturday. There is hope for him…and for you."

The run back to the airship was a blessing. We neither spoke nor acknowledged each other as we ran in the forest. All I could of was how right he was. Was I strong enough for my boys? If I gave into the temptation of a cryptid, then I was screwed. I was desperate, I concluded.

Then again, desperate worked, didn't it?


End file.
